


Gooey

by RobNips



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Binge Drinking, Bisexual Male Character, Blackouts, Clubbing, Drinking to Cope, Drug Use, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Groping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Sex, No Smut, Pre-Canon, Qrow is just a mess, Raven is an okay sister sometimes, Strangers, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: “Mind my wicked words and tipsy topsy smirkI can't take this place, I can't take this placeI just wanna go where I can get some space“Qrow let the liquor make him feel warm and willing and relaxed above all. Let his hands roam over a person he didn’t know, and more importantly, didn’t know him, and feel something that wasn’t annoyance or anger or even nerves. His semblance was a clear, and cold flare up his spine, Qrow could hear someone cursing behind him, and he laughed - the guilt replaced by something else





	Gooey

**Author's Note:**

> In which Qrow needs to relax and ends up doing super irresponsible things - to no ones surprise  
> (This work is unbeta’d and written by a very tired college student)

City people were _crazy._

A laugh bubbled from Qrow’s chest as he squeezed the hips of the girl who was grinding against him. She kept her chin nuzzled in the nape of his neck, her hands either in his hair or his shoulders or his ass. Qrow kept losing track until he felt a new squeeze every minute or so - he thought she muttered something against his neck but it was lost over the pounding music of the club.

The shots did their work, quicker than anything back home ever had. Though Qrow supposed second-hand, half empty bottles stolen from older tribesman had nothing on Vale’s anything. The first bar he found turned out to be an overcrowded club, but he wasn’t about to be picky. The people here had nothing to worry about, mountains and walls and armoured vehicles and more huntsman than he knew existed protected them from any Grimm. People could drink and fight and fuck and get fucked up as much as they wanted. He wasn’t a dancer, but three quick shots along with whatever he had in his hand, and the girl with pink braided hair who called him handsome pulling him into the crowded ocean of people had him quickly overcoming that aspect of himself.

And others, apparently including his aversion to large crowds of people he had to push through. It was hot, low lights besides the neon flashing strobes timed with music, which was pumped so loud he wasn’t sure if it was his heart or the the speakers pulsing through him.

Qrow’s mystery partner didn’t seem to mind, she clung to him and danced against his skin like she was being paid - and he let her. Let the liquor make him feel warm and willing and _relaxed_ above all. Let his hands roam over a person he didn’t know, and more importantly, didn’t know him, and _feel_ something that wasn’t annoyance or anger or even nerves. His semblance was a clear, and cold flare up his spine, Qrow could hear someone cursing behind him, and he laughed - the guilt replaced by something else.

These people didn’t _care,_ about _anything,_ and that was the best part. Not about pouring him drinks right out the gate, or that he was too young to do so in this Kingdom anyway. Not that he had no idea how to dance or how anyone else in the club instinctively knew who was with who. Not that his stomach turned when he thought of home, or how Raven chewed him out like gum the other day over a mug breaking because of him, or how Ozpin looked at him and made his chest squeeze and his heart hammer, and especially how his other two teammates try to pick at him over these exact things. To varying degrees of unsuccess. 

What Beacon considered training may have been worse. Too many rules, breaking aura was considered going too far. The thought of Tai handing his ass to him in training this morning and topping it off by offering to _help_ made it worse, and guided his hands to cup the girl’s face, bringing their lips to meet. She hummed a surprise, but let her blue eyes fall closed and melted against him. Her hands pawed at his neck, his jaw, he had an urge at the back of his mind for her to dig her nails into his skin as he closed his eyes and rocked against her. His hands groped for her ass though the velvet skirt, he distantly wondered if it was real. She opened her mouth, Qrow tasting whatever was sour on the inside of her lips for only a second before her tongue swirled.

Something small and round was pushed into his mouth, her hands cradled the back of his neck to keep him from spitting. Qrow grunted, the pill hitting the back of his throat and he tensed. “Easy,” his partner assured after pulling their lips apart with a string of saliva between them. “ ‘s okay.” She closed the gap again as Qrow was processing that it was there, eyes fluttering open to see cat ears that he hadn’t noticed before flattening against her hair. She hummed into his mouth and he felt a hand grab his ass - he closed his eyes and swallowed.

It didn’t matter, and it shouldn’t hurt. Not like anyone here would worry about it. Not that anyone from his team should, either. Raven knew when to leave him be, the others would figure it out eventually. A handful of beats from the music passed and Qrow was suddenly at the bar again, the girl nowhere near him.

His throat gulped at the drink already pouring into him, something orange but stung and he drained what was left in the glass. His vision blurred when he set the drink down, anything past a few feet in front of him seemed shaky at best. He swayed, feeling as though his feet were miles away from where they should be, and he nudged someone standing next to him. They said something unintelligible but decidedly angry to him and shoved him forward. Qrow gripped the edge of the bar and curled over as the strobed lights changed their color scheme.

He felt as if soft sand poured over him, flowing across his skin like a shower, but not drowning. No panic, or shame. Warmth bubbled in his chest and released in a laugh, and kept coming in waves until he wanted to slide down the side of the bar and let it overtake him. Sit and be warm and feel his chest fill with something nice and have this tingling over his skin cancel out the sweat beading across it.

Someone took his hands and pulled him upright before his dream could come true, made him face to face with another stranger who had piercing green eyes. They looked concerned, Qrow focused on his lips, saying something he couldn’t hear over his own breathing echoing in his ears. Qrow tried to swallow, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he has a sudden desire to taste something sweet. The strong hands holding him moved from his wrists, one steadying on his shoulder and the other to his face, pulling at his eyelid. The touch pulsed through him, interrupting the slow moving film he felt across his skin like a rock hitting a pond. He made a noise from the back of his throat and leaned into the hand.

Qrow felt himself jolt and was somewhere else. The colors from the lights shifting again and he was leaning back against a broad, decidedly flat, chest. They swayed together, at an odd pace he couldn’t fall into. There was pressure on his neck, another on his hip, and felt that it was fine. Dancing again, it was fine. He let the film wash over him again and felt a bulge press against his lower back. He reach back, feeling leather and squeezed. Qrow laughed, hearing it only distantly, and the hand over his throat tightened.

His pulse pounded against the hand, roaring in his ears when it didn’t let up. He sank back against the chest, groping blindly as his vision swirled even more. Qrow thought he felt his legs give out, sinking as his knees buckled but the hand wrapped around his throat kept him up.

The he was falling forward.

 _Brighter_ he noted sluggishly before his temple crashed against the side of something hard. Harsh fluorescents now surrounded him instead of the club’s flashing neon colors. Qrow slumped down onto white, stained tiles and a small drain as the impact of hitting the sink reverberated through his skull, along with a leftover thought of _didn’t mean to didn’t mean to didn’t mean to._  His ears shifted away from a high pitched whine and the mantra in his head to a staticy sounding “leave him…younger than June and ‘eye out of his mind.”

Qrow rubbed at his eyes absently, smell of shit hitting his nose just in time to have him curl into himself, and right into the boot kicking into his stomach. He gaped his mouth open to try and regain some the air knocked from him, eyes blinking away bleariness to see three tall figures shutting a door behind them. Qrow was pushing himself up to be on his hands knees before he realized how hard he was shaking. Whatever had kept his limbs feel light and smooth and warm now left just a resounding static in his ears, and an itch across his skin. 

His head throbbed and he tried to shake the newfounded nausea away, only to blink one too many times and find himself standing upright. Qrow swayed in his place on a sidewalk, streetlight showing an empty backstreet and bland brick buildings with seemingly no entrances. He flexed his hands and his feet moved out from under him, swinging wildly and sent him careening into one of the brick walls.

His jacket was gone, Qrow felt cold pricking the outside of his skin. Like holding your hand close to something frozen but not actually touching it. His heart pounded, sending panicked waves to his skull as it matched its rhythm in throbbing. Qrow watched his world tilt and he clawed against the brick holding him upright. He screwed his eyes shut and felt a shiver run up his spine and his stomach churn angrily. Something came back up and out of him, splatting wearly on the concrete below him. His throat burned like it wasn’t the first time.

The brick pricked hard against his skin, nothing compared the pounding of his head or the burning in his chest. He sucked in a breath, wondering from far off if he really hadn’t been breathing the whole time like it felt.

Another whirring sound reached him, after who knows how long against the wall trying to stay steady. The sound was familiar, low in pitch and came with an odd pull on the top of his spine. He risked slitting open one eye just enough to see Raven stepping cautiously from her portal, fists ready and pajamas peeking from under a light sweater.

She relaxed when she laid her eyes on Qrow, he forced a weak smile. She frowned in return, letting out an exasperated sigh. “I am _lost.”_ Qrow laughed, and cringed as the action hurt everything.

“Yeah,” Raven sighed, taking his hands in her’s. In one smooth move she had one of his arms slung over her shoulders, her own wrapping around his waist to shift his weight to her’s. His world spun, but Raven guided him back to the portal.

“Time for bed?” He slurred, following her lead to realize his shoes were gone. He curled his socked toes against the cold sidewalk. 

“Past time.” She noted, and they were back in their dorm at Beacon. Completely dark, besides the low red of her portal - which promptly closed. The other two beds were occupied, but only one stirred. Raven nudged him to his bed, falling unceremoniously with a huff.

“These city people are wild.” Qrow curled into his bed, the sheets softer than he remember and being horizontal more wonderful than he could have imagined.

“Quiet now,” Raven ran her fingers through his hair once, pulling away before Qrow could think to want the soothing touch again.

His pulse slowed its frantic pace to a more reasonable one - though his head still pounding and his stomach twisted. He let a shiver wrack through him, curling in further. “He came back?” Tai’s failed whisper behind him nearly made him groan out loud. Some shuffling. “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine. He’ll be fine.” Raven corrected herself, a rare thing to hear in itself. Qrow jolted away from the hand that was against his forehead.

“He’s burning.”

“Let him sleep it off.” The returning whisper was short, stern. The kind Raven did when she still thought she might be the leader of their team. Over her brother, she would remain firm on having the final say.

He heard another dejected sigh from behind, and shuffling in front, before quiet again. Even breathing from his team filled the silence. This time Qrow felt no need to get away from it.

* * *

 “Oh, thank the gods you’re still alive.” Summer melted in her place in the door. He’s only known her for a few weeks and she’s seemed to master the aggrivated yet completely relived tone he’s only heard from mothers.

Qrow forced a shrug from where he sat up in bed, cradling his head in his hands as if the throbbing from last night had returned with a vengeance. His aura returning did little to help as it worked at whatever was messed up inside of him first. His shirt stained with sick he hadn’t noticed last night lay over the footboard of his bed. One side of his face was particularly more sensitive than the other, he didn’t need to a mirror to know it must be clouded with black and blue. He’s still too nervous to touch his neck.

A _don’t be dramatic_ almost passed his lips, still wet from the bottle that was on his nightstand, the same one he’d chugged as soon as he saw it. He swallowed thickly.

“Yeah, Qrow sighed. “That keeps happening.“

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Inspo from Gooey - Glass Animals  
> Don’t take drugs from strangers, but comments are more than welcome!


End file.
